drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roger Meddows-Taylor
|Estilo = Rock Pop Rock Heavy Metal Power Metal |Artistas_relacionados = Queen John Deacon Brian May Freddie Mercury Paul Rodgers }} Roger Meddows Taylor nació el 26 de julio de 1949 en Kings Lynn Norfolk, Reino Unido. Es el baterista del grupo Queen, y si bien es poco valorado por ciertos sectores de la prensa, es un reconocido y destacado baterista de la historia del rock, aunque en algunas canciones como solista actuó como guitarrista y vocalista En la banda cantó y grabó coros, además de escribir canciones famosas de Queen como "Sheer Heart Attack", "I'm In Love With My Car", "Radio Ga Ga" y "A Kind of Magic". Actualmente está de gira con el nuevo disco de Queen + Paul Rodgers. Biografía Se trasladó a Truro a la edad de 8 años. En 1965 Roger se unió a su primera banda, llamada Johnny Quale and The Reaction. Cuando el vocalista Johnny Quale abandonó el grupo, Roger pasó a ser el vocalista y el grupo comenzó a llamarse simplemente The Reaction, que duró hasta julio de 1968. Ese mismo año se trasladó al London Hospital Medical School de Londres, donde comenzó sus estudios de odontología. Posteriormente abandonó la carrera para estudiar biología en el North London Polytechnic. También ese año audicionó para Tim Staffell y Brian May, quienes buscaban un baterista al estilo Ginger Baker. Roger pasó la audición y se convirtió en baterista de Smile, banda que realizó varios conciertos hasta 1970, cuando Tim Staffell dejó el proyecto. Luego Freddie Mercury se unió a él y a Brian May, naciendo Queen. Posteriormente en 1971 se les unió John Deacon. Queen Dentro de Queen fue una de las voces más influyentes y con peso a la hora de tomar decisiones, tanto artisticas como empresariales. En los 70 cantó varios de sus temas y durante toda la trayectoria de la banda fue corista y fue quien apuntalaba a Freddie en los temas en vivo. Era amigo de Brian desde la época de Smile, amistad que aun hoy sostienen. Siempre se mostró como el miembro mas extrovertido de la banda, ya que Freddie fuera del escenario solía ser alguien bastante calmo. Entre sus mejores composiciones se encuentran I'm In Love With My Car (que el cantaba), Sheer Heart Attack, Radio Ga Ga (número 2 en UK y número 1 en todo el mundo), A Kind of Magic (número 3 en UK y 1 en el mundo), These Are The Days Of Our Lives (número 1 en UK) y Heaven for Everyone, el corte más exitoso del disco Made In Heaven. Carrera de solista No fue hasta 1977 cuando se embarcó en una carrera en solitario. Su primer sencillo ('single') fue I Wanna Testify,con el que fracasó en su intento por ser un impacto en las listas de éxitos. Su siguiente disco fue el álbum Fun in Space en 1981, el que escaló hasta el número 18 de las listas inglesas de éxitos. El sencillo de dicho álbum fue Future Management, que llegó al número 49. Su segundo álbum sería Strange Frontier, de 1984. En él aparecen ocho temas propios de Roger y dos versiones, además de la participación especial de Freddie, y de Rick Parfitt, de Status Quo. El sencillo Man On Fire sería su segunda entrada en las listas de sencillos, esta vez logrando sólo el lugar 66. En 1987 Roger decidió que su nuevo disco debía ser grabado "en vivo" en el estudio. Por lo que se embarcó en la búsqueda de músicos para formar una nueva banda, y, como resultado, este nuevo grupo llamado The Cross grabó 3 álbumes (Shove It - 1987, Mad, Bad & Dangerous To Know - 1990, Blue Rock - 1991) entre 1988 y 1991, y realizó giras por Gran Bretaña y Alemania. En 1994 grabó el disco Happiness? en solitario. Llegó al número 22 de las listas, y 3 de sus sencillos permanecieron en el 'top 30'. El primero, Nazis 1994 fue censurado, quizá por miedo a represalias de grupos neonazis o por el contenido de las letras; en la versión sin censurar, en lugar de decir "we gotta stop those stinking nazis", dice "we gotta kick those fucking nazis", aunque no evitó que llegase al número 22. Otro sencillo que tuvo éxito fue Foreing Sand, que contenía dos canciones compuestas por Yoshiki, líder de X Japan y cantadas por Roger. Posteriormente, Roger hizo una gira por el Reino Unido, y en 1995 por Italia. Ya en septiembre de 1998, después de proyectos como el álbum póstumo de Queen, Made In Heaven, y la canción final del grupo, No One But You, sale a la luz su último disco, titulado Electric Fire. De éste se editarían 2 sencillos: Pressure On y Surrender. Roger realizó una nueva gira promocional por el Reino Unido, incluido el concierto Live At The Cyberbarn, transmitido por internet desde su casa en Surrey, el que batió el récord Guiness para un concierto en directo por internet, superando los 500.000 internautas. Taylor también puso su voz en temas de Queen como "The Loser In The End" del álbum Queen II, "I'm In Love With My Car" de A Night At The Opera,o "Rock It" de The Game. También fue solista en la última canción de Queen, "No One But You", En la actualidad Desde entonces Roger ha trabajado junto a Brian May en la banda Queen + Paul Rodgers, en la que se unió el ex cantante del grupo Free, Paul Rodgers, haciendo una gran gira durante 2005 y 2006. En septiembre de 2008 publicaron su primer álbum, The Cosmos Rocks. Discografía como solista Fun in Space, 1981 *1. No Violins (Taylor) *2. Laugh Or Cry (Taylor) *3. Future Management (Taylor) *4. Let's Get Crazy (Taylor) *5. My Country (Taylor) *6. Good Times Are Now (Taylor) *7. Magic Is Loose (Taylor) *8. Interlude In Constantinople (Taylor) *9. Airheads (Taylor) *10. Fun In Space (Taylor) Strange Frontier.1984 *1. Strange Frontier (Taylor) *2. Beautiful Dreams (Taylor) *3. Man On Fire (Taylor) *4. Racing In The Streets (Springsteen) *5. Masters Of War (Dylan) *6. Killing Time (Taylor) *7. Abandon Fire (Taylor/Richards) *8. Young Love (Taylor) *9. It's An Illusion (Taylor/Parfitt) *10. I Cry For You (Taylor/Richards) Happiness?, 1994 *1. Nazis 1994 (Taylor) *2. Happiness (Taylor) *3. Revelations (Taylor) *4. Touch The Sky (Taylor) *5. Foreign Sand (Taylor/Yoshiki) *6. Freedom Train (Taylor) *7. You Had To Be There (Taylor) *8. The Key (Taylor) *9. Everybody Hurts Sometime (Taylor) *10. Loneliness... (Taylor) *11. Dear Mr. Murdoch (Taylor) *12. Old Friends (Taylor) Electric Fire, 1998 *1. Pressure On (Taylor) *2. A Nation Of Haircuts (Taylor) *3. Believe In Yourself (Taylor) *4. Surrender (Taylor) *5. People On Streets (Taylor) *6. No More Fun (Taylor) *7. The Whisperers (Taylor/Evans) *8. Is It Me?(Taylor) *9. Tonight (Taylor) *10. Where Are You Now? (Taylor) *11. Working Class Hero (Lennon) *12. London Town - C'mon Down (Taylor) Referencias Enlaces externos *Página Oficial de Queen Taylor Taylor Taylor Tylor Taylor, Roger